Blue Rose
by kradnohikari
Summary: NeroXCredo! Wanting to be something on top Nero joined the Order of the Sword. Things are going great, but things aren't always what they seem.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the DMC characters. I do own the plot.

**Warnings- **Slash/Yaoi (MaleXMale themes), violence, language, and graphic sex (all in later chapters)

**Pairings- **Nero X Credo

This little idea popped up in my head after I did my oneshot with pairing. This is going to cover the time before DMC4 from where Nero first joined the order to the beginning of the game. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

The sound of his beating heart was too loud for his ears, as his feet pressed against the ground. Closing his light blue pools the young man entered the large church, that held the order he wanted to join. A few short strands of white pressed against his pale features, as he brought his slinged arm closer to his chest, the other dangling useless beside him. _'Hmm… I wonder if I can make it…'_ A small smile ghosted across his face, as he moved and sat down in a pew of the church.

The soft clothing of a dark blue shirt and baggy black pants hung limp against his frame. Chains clanked together, crossing along the pants as he leaned back, crossing his legs. Casting his gaze on those around him, he sized up his competition; the young men of Fortuna. All seemed to be nervous and weak, some even out of shape. He would have no problems getting in.

Standing up, he stood in line with the other hopefuls, keeping his clam despite his nerves. Pushing a strand of hair out of his way, he shifted his weight, stilling when a burly, thick man in white walked out from behind the small altar.

Agnus inspected each candidate, his oily black ponytail moving with his head. The glasses that were perched on his fat nose were threatening to fall off, as he stared at the children before him. "T-t-t-they s-s-s-se-e-em like a -a-a-a g-g-g-oo-o-d bunch." He stuttered, clapping his large, bulky hands together, rubbing them. Stepping forward, he moved to the altar he grabbed a clip board checking off certain names. "Brendon, Chase, Anu, c-c-ome w-w-wi-th me."

Three nervous teenagers stepped forward, grins on their faces as they stopped in front of the man. "F-follow m-m-me." Agnus stuttered, ready to take them to his lab. Leaving the room he left the remaining candidates inside. Though not all hope was lost. The ones in his possession were just the weakest of the selection, those that would make perfect lab grunts or if they failed as testers for his newest idea.

The leftover candidates had taken to groaning unable to see how they were picked. "Chase! He was always so weak. Smart, but he has nothing for muscle." One of them said, throwing his hands into the air, another groan left him. Nods and a chorus of "Yes" were the responses. It didn't last long however as another man soon entered, unlike the first, he was thin, but held the air of confidence the other man seemed to be lacking.

With a hooked nose, dark brown slicked back hair, and light blue hues, the general in white looked at those before him. "I see Agnus had his pick." A smirk rested on his thing lips, as he folded his hands behind his back. Leaning close to each young man, his hardened gaze scanned every person, before he stopped at Nero. "I need only one recruit and I believe I have found him." He announced, raising a hand to point at the white haired child before him. "You will make a worthy candidate. What's your name?"

"Nero," he stated softly, meeting the other's cold gaze. A fiery determined gleamed in his hues, as he stood up a little taller. The glares of his peers were burning into his body, causing a slight flush of red to appear on the pale cheeks. "Sir." He added after a long pause.

Credo raised a thin brow, the smirk on his face growing wider. "The rest of you will wait her until further instructed. Nero you come with me. Something needs to be about that clothing." Shaking his head, he left hearing the light footsteps of the recruit behind him. "What are you skilled in?"

Surprised at the question the silent white haired teen ripped his searching hues away from the walls. He was amazed at the sights before him. Pictures of those in the sacred order were lined on the gray stone walls, along weapons and various holy relics. It was a sight to behold. "Sword and gun." He muttered softly, almost bumping into the man before him. Raising his head, he stepped back, putting some more room in between them.

"Swords and guns?" Credo murmured, pushing open the wooden door before him, before entering the room. The white uniforms of the order lined the walls, hanging from the racks. Casting a glace at Nero, he guessed the child's measurements before rummaging through the material. Ghosting his fingers over the material, he stopped at what he wanted. Grabbing the white uniform, he gave it to the other. "Try it on." Turning, he left the room silently leaving the other to dress himself.

Holding onto the material the white haired teen shook his head. "I am going to hate this." He muttered to himself.

True to what he had said earlier the outfit was not made for him. It fit snugly, but the cotton was pressing against his throat and the rest of his body felt constricted. Needless to say Nero was not happy when he went to show Credo. Stepping outside, he noticed the other gazing off. Clearing his throat softly, he bit back the chuckle that threatened to escape his throat, as his superior jumped. "I'm trapped, now lead the way." His normal demeanor was coming back to him slowly and he was glad for it. Being nervous wasn't something he was good at.

Credo raised a brow, and looked over the other. "It fits." He stated, walking away.

* * *

A/N: Review? Not sure when next update will be.


End file.
